


Harry Potter and the Path he Travels

by TwinBlades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Lemon, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinBlades/pseuds/TwinBlades
Summary: Suffering from an abuse family Harry finds an escape. But what are the consequences of this escape and how will it shape his destiny.





	1. The Boy Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All characters are owned by JK Rowling. I make do not make a profit from this story. Enjoy

 

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

 

_October 31, 1981_

 

          It was a quite Halloween night in the town of Godric’s Hollow kids where out and about in costumes trick or treating with family and friends. Unbeknownst to the citizens of Godric Hallow a dark evil was approaching with the intent to kill. Hidden under black cloaks with silver masks three people, who apperated with into the graveyard of Godric’s Hollow looking for a particular house. “Where are the Potters located Wormtail?” asked a high pitched voice. “The Potters are located at number 32 Godric’s Way my lord” spoke the man named Wormtail.

 

 

Out of the thin air a small quant cottage appears where there had appeared to be an empty lot. The three strangers headed towards the now visible Potter Cottage. The high pitch voice told his two companions to await his return as he strolled up to the door. “How clever Dumbledore, a Fidelius Charm but not clever enough you didn’t even suspect that Wormtail was the spy.” The man waved his wand murmuring complicated incantations searching for any other wards or curses they may be set to activate.

 

 

Finding nothing he continues to the door looking through the window to see a black haired young man and a baby playing on the couch, while a woman of beauty with flame red hair watched. Smirking, the man raised his wand and hissed out “ _Reducto_ ” blasting the door from its hinges. Stepping in the door he blocks a red spell wordlessly while the man who is James Potter yells for Lily to take Harry and run. Voldemort can hear Lily running up the stairs and a door slamming shut before here a yell of Perfidious Totalus and quickly blocks the spell before quickly casting the killing curse upon James ending the young mans life.

 

 

He slowly walks up the stairs whispering another spell. A spell that is so dark that very few have ever heard of it. When he reaches the landing he sees a door straight across that is closed as it is the only one that is closed he strides over to it before he cast another _Reducto_. Stepping through the dust cloud he sees Lily Evan nee Potter facing him and behind her is her son Harry just sitting in his crib watching with interest. “Stand aside silly girl, you are not the one who I am after.” “Please not Harry have mercy he is just a boy take me instead, “cried a distraught Lily. “Stand a side you stupid girl” “please not Harry.” “ _Avada Kedavra_ ” screamed Voldemort with a flash of green light Lily dropped to the floor lifeless. “Such a pity, but now to you my young friend, You don’t look all that powerful prepare to die. _Avada Kedavra_.”

 

 

While Voldemort was attacking Harry four people invisible and incorporate saw the sacrifice of young Lily acted. They quickly held hands and began to chant. “Sacrifice of love, sacrifice of life, with the power of us four you shall survive _Indissolubili_ _Sociavit_ _Protector_. An invisible barrier surrounds Harry and the killing curse strikes. To Voldemort’s surprise the curse rebounds and before he can even dodge the curse strikes him completely destroying his body and the nursery leaving only the crib and its occupant unharmed. The four ghost watch as a dark black mist latches on to Harry before it vanishes inside him. They also see what appears to be a golden mist rising from Lily’s dead body and from Harry. They merge together before floating out the window. The four ghost are astonished to see what they know to be soul fragments merge and than floating off into the distance in search of Harry’s soul mate.

 

 

With a silent pop an old man with a long white beard pops into the destroyed nursery. His blue eyes twinkling, instead of being sad at what he sees he seems delighted with a quick incantation that the ghost recognize as a spell to detect Horcruxes. Harry glows a blood red and Dumbledore smiles. He laughs and says “let the game begin.” With a pop he disapparates leaving a crying Harry, the four ghost look at each other knowing that it was time for there heirs to be named.

 

 

The first ghost raises his transparent wand and with a voice of steel he recites the binding oath to name his heir. “ I Godric Gryffindor here by claim Harry James Potter as my sole heir through the potter line so I say so mote it be.” With a flash the oath is finished and Godric steps back. Lord Slytherin than steps forward and raises his wand. He hisses $I Salazar Slytherin here by claim Harry James Potter as my sole heir through right of conquest so I say so mote it be.$ with another flash Salazar steps back for the next ghost to step forward. “I lady Helga Hufflepuff name Harry James Potter as my sole heir through marriage to Godric Gryffindor so I say so mote it be.” A third flash and the final ghost steps forward. “I am sorry young Harry but I can not name you my heir as my title can not be claimed but by a woman of great intelligence. So instead I swear this. I Lady Ravenclaw name Harry James Potter soul mate as Lady Ravenclaw so I say so mote it be.” And with a final flash she floats away. As one they look to Harry and wish him luck before they vanish to recover from the amount of magic they were force to use not to be seen again for quite a few years.

 

 

Not long after Harry it taken by a giant man. Who has been told by Dumbledore to bring Harry to number 4 Private Dr. the home of Petunia Dursley and her family. In another part of the country only a half hour drive from Private drive the soul fragments drift into a two story home and quickly settle into a young two year old girl, who wakes up screaming from a nightmare. A nightmare where a young boy watches as his mother is killed by a man with red eyes and slit like pupils. “Hermione what is wrong princess” calls the young girls parents. Hermione cries in her mom’s arms while she tells them about her nightmare. “Everything will be ok princess it is just a dream.” Mrs. Granger than slowly rubs Hermione’s back until she falls back asleep. Unknown to the Granger family was that the dream was very real and that there daughter will play a very important role dictated by fate.


	2. The Dursleys and the Beginning of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of this story all characters are owned by J.K Rowling. I do not make any profit from this story.  
> Thank you all for your comments. I will try to make sure that I follow any suggestions that I find that will help improve the story.

Chapter 2: The Dursleys and the Beginning of School

 

After Albus Dumbledore apperated he returns to Hogwarts smiling about his plans. Acting as Chief Warlock he wrights out a letter to Gringotts sealing the Potters’ will. About an hour later Albus hears a knock on his door. He tells Hagrid to enter and a giant of a man opens the door holding young Harry in his arms. Dumbledore takes Harry from Hagrid looking over the child to make sure that his plans were still in motion. Before Hagrid knows what is going on Dumbledore quickly mutters a spell. Hagrid’s eyes glaze over and Dumbledore disillusions Harry before Hagrid can focus on his surroundings again. “Thank you Hagrid for letting me know about the centaurs I will make sure to talk to them about it,” as he dismisses Hagrid.

 

When the door closes Dumbledore wards the door to remain closed and silent as he makes his way to his bookshelf holding Harry. He pulls out a book and a passage opens up revealing a large room with runes written all around the room. He places Harry on the alter before pulling out his wand and starting to incant a curse to seal Harry’s magical core until there is only just enough left to make it appear that he has no more power than the average child. He than takes Harry back to Godric’s Hollow to make it appear as though Harry was just found.

 

The four founders watch all this anger in there eye’s at what the old man is doing but having no power to stop it. They vow to do what ever they can to help Harry to fulfill his destiny. In the office a large red bird sings in sadness as she watches her bonded perform such evil. Trilling sadly she flies out the window and disappears looking for a way to bring light back to the world that was slowly turning to darkness.

 

A grey tabby cat sits on the wall of a quite suburban street watching the people pass by. This doesn’t seem odd to anyone except that this tabby had peculiar marks around its eyes in the shape of square glasses. The cat watches the people but its focus seems to mainly be on the house be hind the wall. As the sunrises the cat notices movement in the house. A large beefy man with a mustache that makes him look like a walrus enters the living room, with a petite woman following behind him she notices that the woman appears to have bruising around her eyes and has a slight limp.

 

The man quickly departs for work as the wife starts her daily cleaning of the house. So that when her husband gets home he won’t be upset at a dirty house. Hours pass by as the cat watches the house and its occupants looking to make sure that the house would be suitable for young Harry to stay. As midnight arrives the cat hears the crack of someone apparating at the end of the street. She looks up to see Dumbledore pull out what appears to be a silver cigarette lighter and clicking it making the lightes on the street to go out and float into it.

 

Dumbledore approaches and sits on the wall where a middle age woman in emerald green cloak and square glasses is now sitting. “Good evening Professor McGonagall, how was your observations?” “Not good Albus I don’t understand why it is you believe that Harry should stay here. This family is horrible from what I have seen the man is abusive and the wife and son are just as bad. She fears her husband so bends to his will just to avoid being hurt and the son appears to follow in his father’s footsteps hitting his mother and demanding things while throwing objects when he doesn’t get his way.”

 

Albus pretends to think on the concerns of his deputy headmistress but in reality he is beaming inside. Such a family would do wonders Harry should be able to be easy to mold into the hero who would be willing to sacrifice himself. Dumbledore sighs and explains about blood wards and how Lily’s sister as the last remaining family of Lilly’s would allow for blood wards based off the protection Lily cast will allow Harry to grow up away from all the fame and glory and remained protected from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

 

McGonagall frowns at this but Dumbledore whispers confundus and Minerva McGonagall quickly louses interest in what she has seen. They both look up as they hear a roar coming from the sky and watch as Hagrid arrives on a flying motorcycle with Harry. They walk up to the door of Number 4 and Dumbledore sets Harry down. Hagrid whimpers and kisses Harry before he leaves and McGonagall transforms back into her cat form before disappearing into the night. Dumbledore leaves a note for the Dursleys to find and returns the lights back to there lamps before he disapparates back to Hogwarts.

 

Five years has passed since that night and nothing seems to have changed for number 4 accept that the pictures of Dudley Dursley from what use to look like a beach ball to now a very round boy will sandy blond hair. Nowhere was there any proof that another child lived in the house. But if one was to look in the small cupboard under the stairs they would find what they would assume was a little room for a pet. On the floor was a small little bed that could fit at the largest a medium size dog, the bed has clearly never been cleaned. It smelled of sweat and a stench of ammonia which could only be dried urine. And you didn’t have to even look to see the yellow stains of said urine and the dark red copper of dried blood.

 

This was nothing compared to the small little boy who was lying on the bed with his knees curled to his chest shivering from the cold. Harry Potter was barely recognizable his hair was long and shaggy; he appeared to be very skinny as though he has not eaten in weeks and he smelled worst thin a sewer full of dead rats. It was early morning and Harry was crying from the pain he felt. He had been punished again for burning last night’s supper. He hadn’t been able to grab the turkey from the oven in time and it had burned. When uncle Vernon had smelled the burning food he came in snarling like a mad animal he grabbed Harry and through him against the wall while he grabbed the burning turkey. He threw the hot food at Harry causing Harry to yell in pain as the hot oil burned his skin later leaving blisters on him. His uncle than grabbed Harry and proceeded to beat him where ever he could reach while Harry coward under his uncle. The last thing Harry remembered before passing out was being tossed into the cupboard and the door locking.

 

Harry cried wishing that someone would rescue him but no one ever did. Why would they Harry thought I am nothing but a freak anyways. Days wore on it was after Harry’s fifth birthday that he was informed by his aunt Petunia that he needed to make himself look presentable when Harry asked why his aunt smacked him hard and told him not to ask questions. She then told him that he has been enrolled in primary school because if he was to be seen outside school the neighbors would talk. After Harry was presentable Vernon grabbed Harry and pulled him aside. No matter what Harry did the bruises and scars from the past could not be hidden. Vernon threatened to kill Harry if he was to ever till a soul about the abuse not that anyone would care about a child who was obviously disturbed said his uncle. They leave and head to Harry and Dudley’s primary school Primrose Hill Primary School.

 

Harry exits the car and his uncle pulls away with out a word to him. Harry looks around in front of him is a five story brick building. Harry is excited that he is out of his cupboard and eagerly approaches the teacher as the door. When Harry is greeted a surprised look appears on the young ladies face as she sees the scars. She asked Harry for his name and when he tells her she looks him up on the list of students. “Ah Mr. Potter you are in room 106. Just enter hear and take your first left it will be the third door down. As Harry walks in the teacher makes a note to look into Harry’s guardians and to see what is going on in the household.

 

As Harry walks down a corridor he is looking at all the pictures on the wall some where showing different maps of the school, some where student artwork, and others were the rules of the school. While walking Harry accidentally bumps into someone knocking them down. He quickly helps up the girl he knocked over. As they look at each other a tingle runs up their spines before Harry apologizes and heads to class. All Harry can think about as the rest of the class sits down is that the girl had the most beautiful pair of cinnamon colored eyes he had ever seen and wondering what her name is.

 

Harry quickly got into his school work, every day he would go to school and than go home where he was forced to labor under his Aunt and Uncles eyes as he did the chores that he couldn’t do while at school. It was early Saturday when there was a knock on the front door. Vernon told Harry to get the door and when Harry opened it he was shocked to see his teacher Mrs. Harper standing in the door. She looked at Harry and asked if she could come in and speak to his guardians. Harry let his teacher in wondering what she was hear for. Harry knew he hadn’t done anything wrong. His grades were low but that was because every time he got better grades then Dudley he would be beaten and sent to bed with out supper for “cheating”.

 

Harry led Mrs. Harper to the dinning room where Vernon and Petunia were sitting. Mrs. Harper introduced herself and was invited to sit down. Vernon then told Harry to go to his room. Vernon forgot that from the kitchen that you could see the hall cupboard and when Harry went into the cupboard Mrs. Harper frowned. Vernon turned his eyes on her and he asked what she was there for. She explained how she was conducting a home visit because of the way Harry appeared to have new bruises everyday. Vernon quickly looked at his wife before he tried to explain how Harry was a troubled child who tends to get into fights with the neighbor hood kids. This was untrue as Vernon knew that Dudley and he were the only ones who had contact with Harry as anyone who wanted to be friends with Harry were turned away with a warning on how deranged Harry was. Mrs. Harper knew this of course. As she would watch Harry she knew he was a smart kid but got mediocre grades.

 

She is unsure why Harry was holding back but she could guess it had to do with the home life. She also knew Harry was kind to other kids even as the kids would scorn him. He would even help her with the students if she needed it. So she didn’t buy the deranged and troubled Harry was. The final nail in the coffin was when Harry was told to go to his room and he disappeared into a cupboard under the stairs. She politely took her leave and left quickly to file a report with child serves. However she didn’t even make it down the street before Dumbledore popped behind her and obliviated her of her memories and made her to believe all was well in Number 4. More time went by and Mrs. Harper continued to note the signs of abuse on Harry, but every time she left the Dursleys believing each time that it was her first visit to them Dumbledore would interfere to make sure that the abuse was never reported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading next chapter will be up by Sunday.


	3. The Grangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. Got busy taking care of my grandparents.

Chapter 3: The Grangers

 

A couple years have passed by for young Harry. They were very unfortunate years for him. Day after day Harry became more lonely and isolated as the abuse weights down on him. At nights he would dream about someone coming to take him away from the Dursleys and giving him a loving home. The only thing that he could think of that made life just a bit better were his dreams of a young girl. He could never remember much about the dreams but when ever he would wake up he would feel happy. He would swear he has seen the young girl somewhere but could not remember where.

 

 

“Happy seventh birthday Harry I hope you are enjoying your birthday so far,” said his teacher Mrs. Harper. “Thank you Mrs. Harper its going good,” lied Harry. In reality Harry has given up hope of ever having a good birthday with the Dursleys. Harry had been awoken to the yell of Aunt Petunia yelling at him to get up and cook breakfast for the house. “And if you so much as burn a single piece of toast you will go hungry for the whole day,” yelled Petunia. Harry groaned wishing not for the first time that he could just leave his relatives. It seemed that no matter how many times Mrs. Harper came by the Dursleys house and saw the way Harry was treated nothing ever seem to come of it.

 

 

Harry quickly got dressed in what most would consider a circus tent with the way it fit over his slim body, but it was one of the better outfits he has that hadn’t been ruined from the games his cousin played on him called Harry Hunting. Harry went out to see that his aunt had already started breakfast Harry hopped up on the chair that he dragged over to the stove so that he could stir the eggs and butter the toast as it popped up. About an hour later Harry was entering class room 306. As he went to sit down in his seat he watched as all the kids in the near vicinity of him quickly moved to a greater distance. All the kids were scared of being seen near or talking to Harry for fear that they would get caught by Dudley and accused of being to friendly with the “freak.”

 

 

Mrs. Harper soon walked into the class with what appeared to be a new student. Mrs. Harper walked the young lady over to the front of the chalk board and introduced her as Hermione a young girl who was transferring over into there class form another one. Harry gasped as the young bushy haired girl raised her eyes to look at the crowd and he saw her cinnamon brown eyes. Harry was shocked this was the same girl who he would dream about playing with her parents or reading a book. There eyes met and Hermione’s went wide as she rubbed a spot on her shoulder unconsciously. In front of her surrounded by a sea of empty desk was the boy from her dreams. The very one that her parents said didn’t exist. The very one who she saw beat and starved in her dreams by a huge walrus of a man. Both shuddered and quickly looked away while blushing, both agreeing to themselves that they would get to know each other but never reveal the dreams that some how showed each other.

 

 

Hermione quickly sat down next to Harry taking out her books and notepad. She then introduced her self. “Hi my name is Hermione Granger what’s yours?” “My name is Harry Potter it is nice to meet you,” stammered a blushing Harry. “Now class we will be discussing a bit about the difference between nonfiction and fiction. Can anyone tell me what the difference is and can give an example?” Hermione hand rose into the air and Harry was surprised that she didn’t jump out of her seat with how quickly she was bouncing with her hand in the air. “Well fiction is stories or movies that are considered not real like witches and wizards. While nonfiction is considered factual for example biographies on people like George Washington the General who helped the states separate from Brittan.” “Good job Mrs. Granger you are correct. Fiction is considered not real while nonfiction is real. For this week we will be studying some works from both genres.”

 

 

“Well class you are dismissed for recess please play safely. Harry watches as Hermione grabs a rather thick book and takes it outside with her. Harry follows her outside to sit with her. They sit there for a little while Hermione reading her book while Harry watches the other kids play. Every now and again he would look at the girl from his dreams wondering how to talk to her. Finally he settles on the title of the book she is reading. “So you are reading Moby Dick is it any good?” “It’s a good story so far have you read it?” “I tried to once but I was forced to return it before I was done with it.” “Why were you not able to finish it?” Realizing he might have said to much Harry quickly changed the subject but Hermione swore she could hear him mumble the words Dursleys and freak. Saying nothing Hermione went back to her book to read while watching Harry out of the corner of her eye. Any time Harry would move the over large shirt would shift around and Hermione could see what appeared to be bruises on him. Some where even in spots where she would see him getting beat in her dreams. She didn’t say anything to Harry about it not wanting to ruin the budding friendship that she could feel starting already. Harry asked her about her family and she excitedly told him how her parents were dentist and how they would get her books for her birthday. However when Harry asked about friends he knew he must have hit a very personal spot because he could see tears shining in her eyes, she explained how she didn’t have any friends that all the students thought her a teachers pet and a know it all book worm because how smart she was.

 

 

Harry hugged the crying girl feeling a warm feeling in him and the urge to strange the people who had caused Hermione pain. He explained how he had no friends either that his Aunt and Uncle told the neighbors that he was a delusional person who was trouble and that no kid should be around him while his cousin would beat up anyone who was even talk to him in a friendly manner. Hermione gasped in shock at what she was hearing she could tell Harry was being abused but to have a family who wouldn’t even allow you friends was horrible. She could never imagine her parents doing that to her. Heck they even encouraged her to go out and make friends. She asked if she could be his friend and he looked at her in shock. “Why would you want to be my friend you will only be hurt if you try?” “Well everyone needs a friend we can be each others best friends what do you say? Please I could really use a smart friend who likes me for me?” Harry thought about it for a minute before grinning and saying ok best friends forever and always.

 

 

That day a new friendship was born. Both children went home happy to have a best friend. Hermione’s parents noticed there daughters smile and asked her about her day. She blushed and quickly told them about Harry. They were shocked to hear that the boy from her dreams was a real person and when they questioned her about the other parts of the dreams she quickly grew pale. She started to cry as she told them about her observations. That Harry seemed to be very skinny with clothes that looked ten sizes to big for him, and told them about the bruising and scars that she could see when he wasn’t looking at her. Both parents paled when they heard all the abuse but said nothing. After Hermione went to bed they sat down a cup of tea in there hands. “Charles what do you think about what Hermione told us about Harry?” “I don’t know Marisa with out any proof there is not much we can do.” “But Charlie there has to be something we can do. It is obvious the child is being abused and we can’t just ignore it.” “Well what do you think we should do?” huffed Charlie. “With out evidence there is nothing to be done.” “We could report it to child serves anonymously or even call the police and tell them what we suspect. Even with out proof they would be obligated to check it out.” “Well its as good as we can do right now why don’t you call the cops dear and I will make sure that Hermione is still asleep.

 

 

An hour later there is a knock on the door of the Granger residence and Charles opens the door to see a cop with a long white beard. “Hi is this the residence of the Grangers?” “Yes sir and who might you be?” “Why I am Albus Dumbledore I came in response to your call about some child abuse. What can you tell me?” Charles led Dumbledore to the living room where he and his wife explained about the abuse. Both Grangers missed the small smile on Dumbledore's lips at the news of the abuse. “Thank you for telling me all this I will check it out and file a report good night.” As he walked out he quickly caste an oblivate spell on the Grangers making them for get his name and implanting a compulsion not to report anymore abuse. They year passed by quickly and Hermione and Harry became best friend. Hermione still told her parents about the new bruising and scars she saw and as normal her parents would call the cops even with the compulsion they were still able to call the police and each time a different person would come and try to compel them to stop calling about the abuse. Whey they didn’t know was that it was a very frustrated Dumbledore each time who couldn’t figure out why the compulsion wouldn’t work. What he didn’t know was that Rowena was watching over here heir and protecting her family from Dumbledore and his manipulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will try to have chapter 4 up by the 3 of February. Please leave comments for improvement and plot development.


	4. The Trip to the Grangers

Chapter 4: The Trip to the Grangers

 

“Good morning Harry how are you today?” “Hey Mione I’m doing the same avoiding Dudley and his group of friends. How are you doing?” “I am doing excellent thank you for asking. So I was wondering if the Dursleys would allow you to come over this weekend.” “Sure I would love to come over but your parents would have to get me and I would have to lie to them and tell them that it was for a school project. Otherwise they may just lock me in the cupboard.” “I’m sorry Harry my parents are trying to get the authorities involved but for some reason that they can’t explain, nothing seems to happen.” “It’s ok Mione I know and appreciate that your parents are trying to help me.” “Boy get in here now I have some work for you to do,” yelled his Uncle Vernon. “I got to go Mione I’ll talk to you tomorrow about coming over.” Hermione hugs Harry and whispers in his ear, “good luck Harry I am glad I have you as my best friend.” “I am glad to have you as a friend to Hermione I got to go bye.”

 

“What took you so long boy? Now you can add painting the house to your chores and if it isn’t done before supper you are going to go to bed hungry.” “Sorry sir Hermione was telling me she needs me to come over this weekend to work on our school project. If her parents come and get me and I get all my chores done for the week may I go over and work on my project?” “Fine what ever just hurry up and get your chores done so I don’t have to see you anymore than I have to.”

 

Harry quickly grabs the tools he is going to need to paint the house and starts painting. As Harry paints the house he thinks about his best friend. He wonders what he can give her for her birthday which he knows is coming up soon. What do you get for your friend Harry wonders? He was never given any gifts so he doesn’t know what one would normally get so he starts thinking about what Hermione would like. “She doesn’t where a lot of jewelry just the butterfly earrings that her parents gave her, so probably not jewelry and her parents are dentist so chocolates may not be the best of  options either.” “Well I know she likes to read,” thinks Harry “so maybe a book?” “Yea a book sounds good but it seems a little impersonal so what else could I get her? It should be something personal to show her how much I appreciate her friendship. I got it I can make her a book mark I do have the supplies in my school stuff. So that’s what I will do I will get her parents to stop by a book store and I can use what money I have from working around the neighbor hood to get a book and make her a special book mark. Harry finishes doing his chores and quickly head to his cupboard for the night.

 

The next day when Harry saw Hermione he told her that he was alright to come over for her birthday. Hermione smiled and said that was great news. “My father said he will come and pick you up at nine on Saturday.” Thanks for inviting me over Hermione.” “No problem Harry I will see you than.” The rest of the week went by slowly for Harry as he weighted for Saturday to arrive. The Dursleys load him up with chores so that when Saturday came along they wouldn’t have to do anything. Finally it was September 19th arrived. Harry woke up early to start the Dursleys breakfast. This was one of Harry’s morning chores and the only one he would have to do for the day. While the Dursleys ate breakfast Harry was weighting in his cupboard like he was told to do until Mr. Granger arrived to get him. Harry was just removing the book mark from its mold now that it was nice and firm when the door bell rung. He herd Dudley say come in and the sound of a man saying thank you and stepping in to the entrance hall.

 

Dudley quickly opened Harry’s door to tell him that there was a man standing by the door. Of course Dudley being as naive as he was didn’t have Mr. Granger move to the living room but left him near the door. So while Dudley was getting Harry Mr. Granger was able to hear and watch what was happening. He watched as the heavily obese young men who Hermione said was named Dudley go to the cupboard under a flight of rickety looking stairs. He than heard Dudley tell a boy named Harry that he was at the front door. Mr. Granger was shocked he could tell from the outside that the house has multiple rooms so why was Harry in a cupboard under the stairs. However this wasn’t the last thing to shock him. He paled as he saw the boy who walked out of the cupboard. He knew this had to be Harry but he was shocked at what he saw, Harry was way to small for his age he had a pair of taped up glasses that looked like they hadn’t been new in several years. And he wore clothing that made him look like a clown from a circus with how baggy they were on him. Mr. Granger quickly schooled his emotions so as not to give away that he saw anything out of the ordinary as Petunia and Vernon game walking into the hall. They introduced themselves and asked how long he was planning on keeping the boy. From their tone alone Mr. Granger knew that these people were bad people. Thinking on his feet he offered to take Harry for the rest of the Summer since school was to end on Monday.

 

Harry came out of his cupboard to see a tall man standing by the door. He assumed the must be Mr. Granger as he had the same colored hair and eyes as Hermione. He walked up to him and offers his hand out. “Hi I am Harry you must be Mr. Granger?” “Hi Harry I am, but you can call me Charles.” “Well boy,” said Petunia “there has been a change in plans Mr. Granger has offered to take you for the whole of summer vacation so hurry up and pack and we expect you to do what ever the kind man says. Am I understood boy?” “Yes Aunt Petunia, help the Grangers with what ever they ask me to and behave.” Harry quickly ran to his cupboard and grabbed his one other out fit and tossed it into a dingy looking bag before grabbing his school stuff and leaving with Charles.

 

“You can hop in the front Harry” Harry did as he was told and jumped in the front of Mr. Grangers car. It was a nice car a Triumph Spitfire and Harry was afraid to get it dirty. Mr. Granger grabbed Harry’s bag for him and Harry saw him frown at how light the bag seemed to be. “Are you sure you have enough clothes in here Harry?” “Yes sir, it's all the clothes I have sir.” “Well ok if you are sure this is everything than we can get going.” They had about an hours drive to get the house. While Mr. Granger was driving he was thinking about everything he saw and heard. It was obvious that Hermione hadn’t told them everything about what was going on with Harry. She was probably re-frame from mentioning some stuff either because she didn’t know or because Harry asked her to keep quite on it. What he saw was terrible from just what he could see, Harry had slept in a cupboard for years which appeared to have stumped his growth. And the broken glasses and monster clothes showed that these people were neglectful, however what he couldn’t figure out was why the other boy seemed to be taken care of so well. If these people were bad parents then why was one boy taken care of when the other wasn’t. They had the money just from the house and the Jaguar XKE out in the drive proved that. So what was it? Was it because they hated Harry or because they favor their own son over there adopted nephew?

 

While Mr. Granger was thinking he heard Harry call his name. “Mr. Granger? Mr. Granger?” “Sorry Harry you wanted something?” “Yes sir, I was wondering since it is Hermione Birthday tomorrow if you might allow me to stop at a book store and pick her up a gift?” ‘Sure I don’t see a problem with that do you have money for a gift or do you need help purchasing it, because it doesn’t appear as though your family would give you money for a gift.” Harry blushed and turned away mumbling Mr. Granger smacked himself in the head for that comment. Of course that was bad to say who would want that kind of embarrassment. “I’m terribly sorry Harry, I shouldn’t have said that and I hope you can forgive me for my lack of judgment on that.” “It’s ok sir. I do have some money that I earned over the year while doing some yard work for people. So I can afford the book.” “Ok, Harry we can stop at Hermione’s favorite book shop I had to stop anyways to pick up some stuff for her party. Owe I for got do you have a swim suit with you? I forgot to tell you that we have a pool.” “Um no sir I don’t the Dursleys never let me go to a pool.” “Do you know how to swim Harry?” “Yea our swim coach taught me after he saw me struggling so I learned how to but I always had to swim using a borrowed pair of trunks from some of the smaller kids.” Well Harry we can get you a suit tomorrow when my wife gets the pizza.” Harry blushed again at this not wanting to be a burden on the people who invited him over. “Oh its ok sir, I can just use the shorts I brought with me, I don’t want to burden you.” “You most certainly will not, I promise you won’t be a burden.

 

An hour later they arrived at a book store named Andrew and Son’s Book Store. “Ok Harry we arrived. Let’s go find some books. When they got in Charles asked if Harry wanted any help but Harry said no claiming that he wants to do this on his own. Harry slowly looked around the store spotting some interesting books that he wanted to read, but he kept looking for Hermione. He finally reached the fantasy section and started to look around. As he was walking he started to hear a whisper, He stopped to look around but saw nobody so kept walking and looking. As he walked farther down the aisle he picked up a few books that Hermione would love. One was called the Hobbit and the other was called Eragon. Both were long and looked like they would be entertaining he kept looking and as he reached the middle of the aisle a book fell to the floor with a loud thud. It was a real thick book that would take Hermione forever to read. As he approached the book the whispering grew louder. From what Harry could tell there was for voices two male two female. They were whispering quietly “pick up the book, pick up the book” Harry grabbed the book and looked at it the tile was called Witches and Wizards the world of magic. When Harry picked it up he could feel a tingle in his fingers than it was gone. He grabbed it and added it to the basket before heading to the counter. Four ghost figures smirked as they watched their Heir walk away. “Lets see what you do now Dumbledork” and they disappeared. “You ready Harry, yes Mr. Granger” Harry placed the three books on the counter and the cashier looked them over he smiled and said good choices lad, but the last one is going to be pricey. As far as we can tell it was mixed up in the order but it seems to be the only one in existent you sure you can afford all these? I am pretty sure I can. The cashier wrung up the books. Your total will be two hundred dollars. Harry flushed he had some money but not quite that much he sighed and looked over the books planning on returning one. The cashier looked at the boy and he never saw a child look so sad. “What are these for sonny?” “Well I was getting them for a friend she is very special she is my only friend and I wanted to get her a great gift to thank her.” “Seeing the pain and sadness in Harry’s eyes he sighed, he remembered his youth and the time he met his first friend who he later married. He ran into the same problem he had wanted something special but couldn’t afford it. He remembered and older man who caught up to him when he was leaving. The man gave him a wrapped gift and told him that he saw how sad he was when he couldn’t get it. “You can have this on one condition young man.” “What condition sir?” “You must one day pass on this kindness to another person. Can you do this?” “Yes sir, thank you sir what is your name?” “My name is Charles Potter go and surprise your young love.” From that day on he was looking for the one person who he could pass on the kindness to. “You know what son, when I was young an older man helped me by gifting me with something that I wanted to get for my wife his one condition was to pass on the same kindness. Now I never found someone to do this for but from what I can tell you really care about this young woman. So today you don’t have to pay anything for the books and I will gift wrap them to.” “Are you sure sir I can just put one back.” “I am sure but you must pass on this kindness never forget kindness to one thing or person can some day make the world a better place. So take your books and good luck.”

 

Harry and Charles left the store and with in five minutes were at the Granger residence. It was a beautiful two story house with a pristine green lawn. Standing in the drive was a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes this was obviously Hermione’s mum, and standing next to her was Hermione in a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt. As Harry stepped out of the car Hermione tackled him in a strong hug. Hi Harry I am so glad you could make it this is my mom Marisa. “Welcome Harry to the house of Granger I hope you enjoy your time here,” said Hermione mom as she gave him a quick hug. She noticed Harry stiffen and when she let go he relaxed. She thought this odd that he would stiffen when hugged by her but was comfortable as Hermione hugged him putting it out of her mind for now she showed Harry to the guest room as her husband explained how he got permission for Harry to stay for the summer, curious but knowing not to say anything now she decided that she needed to talk to her husband when the kids were in bed.


	5. Birthday Promises

Chapter 5: Birthday Promises

 

          “How are you doing Mione are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?” “I guess so Harry, however it will be small I mean you’re my only friend at school and I don’t have any friend near here so there wont be many kids here but my grandparents usually come.” “I’m sorry Mione; I know you would have more friends if you didn’t hang out with a freak like me. Nobody ever wants to by my friend except for you.” “Harry James Potter you are not a freak I can guess who has called you that but you are not one. You are my best friend and always will be no matter what.” Hermione hugs Harry before giving him the tour of the house. “The house has two floors on the first floor is the kitchen, dining room, and the living area.” Hermione guides Harry upstairs where he sees six doors. Walking to the end of the hall Hermione opens the first door. “Here we have my parents study. Under no circumstances is anyone aloud in it with out permission from mom and dad. They use it to manage there business or if one of them need quite.” Leading Harry to the next door Hermione opens it to show a room full of book shelves. “This is the library” Harry chuckles, “of course you have a library why wouldn’t you?” teased Harry. Hermione blushed “hey my parents use it to for researching stuff” whined Hermione. “Hey its ok I love that you are smart and have a passion for books. I never get to read very much but really enjoy doing it when I can.” “Well feel free to borrow any book you want just don’t let the Dursleys ruin it please.” “Thank you I will be careful not to let them see it.” Hermione moves to the next room. “This is my room what do you think?” Hermione asked nervously. She hoped that Harry would like her room since she never had anyone else look at it before. Harry looks in the room it is colored in a light lavender color. In one corner there is a desk with a small stack of the school books. Next to the desk is a book shelf full to bursting with different books from Fantasy to biographies. On the opposite was a queen size bed with the same lavender color theme. And above the head board was a picture of him and her talking at school. “This looks great,” said a beaming Harry. “It so bright and cheerful.” “Thank you Harry I am glad you like it.” The next door led to a guess bedroom where Harry dropped off his stuff. It looked just like Hermione’s except it was white and there were no books on the desk. The next two doors led to a bathroom and then there was the master bedroom where the Granger parents slept.

 

 

          When the children got back down stairs Marisa asked how Harry was settling in. “It’s great you have such a beautiful house and I really loved seeing the library.” “Well thank you young man, why don’t you and Hermione go watch some television while I get dinner done.” “I could help you with dinner it would allow me to at least earn my keep while I am here Mrs. Granger.” “That’s really not necessary dear, you are a guess in our house and therefore should enjoy yourself now go on dinner will be done in about an hour.” “Yes mama and thank you again for letting me stay for the summer.” The rest of the day when by with the Grangers and Harry eating a wonderful spaghetti dinner and than watching movies, afterwards everyone went to bed so that they could be up for Hermione’s birthday in the morning.

 

         

          After Marisa and Charles got settled into bed Marisa asked about getting Harry. “So what happened at Harry’s?” “It was a mess they are obviously just as well of as we are. When I got their there was a very expensive car in the driveway which I assume was Mr. Dursley’s car. The house has two stories which from the outside I could see three bedrooms from the front lawn.” “So they are well off do you happen to find out about what the Dursleys do for a living? “Yea Mr. Dursley was boasting about how he is one of the higher employees of a drill making company, but from what I saw he would have to spend quite a bit on the car and its up keep, along with a lot on food because both the father and son where huge obviously obese and the wife was as skinny as a rail.” “So where do you think they are getting the money from I mean just looking at Harry and from what I observed at dinner he is extremely small and underweight. He was polite but it was obvious that he was not use to eating so much from how little he ate and from how fast he ate.” “Well I can’t answer where they get the money from, but you are right he does seem to be underweight. As for the height when I was admitted access to the house the son went to a cupboard under the stairs leading up. When he opened up the cupboard he told Harry I was there. From the door I could see that there was a bed in the cupboard so I assume that is where Harry was sleeping even worse was the lock on the outside and the great in the door, so they probably lock him in there often and close the great so there is no light.” “That’s inhumane its no wonder he is so short. So let me get this straight he is malnourished because he is starved, with stunted growth due to living in a small cupboard that can’t be no more than four feet tall and wide, even though there is clearly three rooms. Did you see any of the bruising that Hermione was talking about?” “No but I am going to have a look tomorrow, we also going to have to watch Harry in the pool because I don’t think he can swim, I had to get him some trunks and these people don’t seem like the kind of people to let him swim. He mentioned a pool for school so he might no a little but best just to keep and eye on him.” “Ok dear so what are we going to do there is obvious proof of abuse do we report it?” “We have no choice to report it but it makes me wonder what is going on it seem strange that even Hermione as young as she is can see the abuse but teachers at the school don’t see it.” “Well tomorrow we will take pictures of what we see and file a report we have him for the summer so we can keep an eye on him, but we won’t be able to keep him afterwards.

 

 

          Meanwhile in the guess bedroom Harry is still awake thinking about how wonderful the day was. He got to go to his best friend’s house even if she was his only friend and he even gets to stay for the whole summer. He hopes that Hermione will like her gifts as he doesn’t know what to get a best friend for there birthday. Eventually he falls asleep with a smile on his face. The next morning Harry woke up early from the light outside he would say it is no later than seven. He slowly makes his way down stairs to see Mrs. Granger in the kitchen making a pot of tea. “Good morning Harry dear how did you sleep last night?” “I slept very well thank you Mrs. Granger.” “No problem dear and its Marisa.” “I’m sorry I will try to remember to call you Marisa from now on.” “It’s ok Harry so you are up early are you excited to celebrate with Hermione?” “Yea she is my best friend and this is the first time I can celebrate a friend’s birthday. I was wondering if maybe I could cook a special breakfast for Hermione, I am use to cooking for my family so I know what I am doing and I would really appreciate doing something special for her, to show her how much I care.” “Well usually I wouldn’t let someone as young as you cook.” Harry quickly looked down in disappointment and Marisa sighed to herself. “How about this Harry we both make breakfast today and if you show me you can do it and you still want to help with the house than I’ll let you cook two meals a week.” “Ok thank you Mrs. Gran I mean Marisa I really appreciate it my family always complains about the food but they hate me I am sure everyone will like it.” Harry familiarizes his self with the kitchen before gathering up the stuff he would need. While Marisa looks on he starts cooking, Marisa looks on in shock at how much food Harry pulls out she thought her husband may have been exaggerating but if this is what the Dursleys ate every day they must spend hundred a week on food.  She walks up to Harry and asked Harry if he was sure he needed that much food. Harry blushes than remembers that the Grangers probably didn’t eat as much as Vernon and Dudley. He puts half of the food back before he starts cooking. Hermione and Charles wakes up to the smell of food cooking, they both make their way down stairs to sit at the table where the food was weighting to be served. “Happy birthday dear, enjoy your birthday breakfast.” “Thank you mom everything looks really great.” “It’s not me you should thank; I didn’t make breakfast Harry did.” Hermione and Charles look over to see Harry looking down and blushing. “Thank you Harry you really didn’t have to cook breakfast you are our guest.” “Well I wanted to Hermione you are my best friend and I wanted to help your parents make your birthday special.” “Well thank you Harry this all looks really good.” Everyone starts to eating and soon all the plates are empty. “That was really good Harry, thank you for breakfast.” “Your welcome Charles it was great to finally cook for people who appreciates it.” Mr. Granger raises an eyebrow but Harry blushes and lowers his eyes before shutting his mouth. Why did I say that?

 

 

          “Why don’t we go ahead and go swimming Harry? My grandparents should be here at around noon so we have a few hours before than,” asked Hermione. “Sure I’ll meet you down by the pool.” Harry went back to the guess room and put on his new swim suit. As he changed he looked at the scars all over his body. His scars were riddled all over his front and back. Uncle Vernon was always careful to never leave any bruises or welts where someone would catch a glimpse. But if he is going to go in the pool he needed to find something to cover up all the scars and bruises. What would the Grangers think if they were to see it would they send him away and call him a freak like the Dursleys? Harry decided he would wear one of Dudley’s old shirts in the pool. Ten minutes later after getting dressed Harry went down to the pool where he saw Hermione and Marisa sitting on a couple of lawn chairs. He blushed as he saw Hermione in her one piece bathing suit. This was the first time he has ever seen a girl with so little clothes. Hermione blushed as she saw Harry look at her she rarely ever went out in less than shorts and a shirt and the new swim suit and felt it was a little revealing. “You ready to swim Harry?” “Yea let’s go.” “Now you be careful you two Charles told me that you have little swimming practice Harry so stay in the shallow end if you don’t feel like you can swim well enough to go in the deep end.” “Yes mama I’ll be careful and stay where I can reach the bottom.”

 

 

          Harry and Hermione played in the pool for a couple hours. Hermione was teaching Harry what she knew about swimming and Harry quickly picked it up. Harry thought it was amazing what he could learn when he wasn’t being torn down and beaten up all the time. They were just finishing up a game of Marco Polo when Hermione saw her grandparents arrive in the back yard. She squealed with joy and raced to give them a hug before she remembered she was wet and stopped to dry off. Harry quickly hopped out of the pool to meet Hermione’s grandparents. When he walked up Hermione started making the introductions. “Grandma and Grandpa this is my best friend Harry, Harry these are my grandparents on my father’s side. Their names are Daniel and Emma Granger.” “Well its nice to meet you Harry Hermione has told us a lot about,” said Emma. “We heard you are Hermione’s only friend at school. I hope you aren’t doing anything inappropriate like kissing are you son?” teased Daniel. Harry blushed a bright red. “Grandpa stop it we are just friends and we are to young for kissing,” said a blushing Hermione. “Now you stop teasing the poor kids Daniel. How are you enjoying your birthday dear?” “Its great grandma its fun having Harry here and guess what he is staying the whole summer till we go back to school.” “Is he now, well you must be excited to spend time together. I am happy after all this time you have finally made a good friend.”

 

 

          “Hey everyone pizza and cake is here lets eat” yelled Marisa from the house. Hermione walked in with her parents but as Harry was getting ready to go in Charles pulled Harry to the side. “Sorry Harry you going to have to take the shirt off so that it can dry.” Harry panicked he shook his head and asked if he could just stay out side. “Come on Harry you don’t want to eat out side by your self do you?” “No sir but I really don’t want to take the shirt off.” Charles understood that Harry was trying to hide what he could only assume was scars and bruises but he wouldn’t be able to help Harry if he couldn’t get pictures to child serves. Soon everyone was standing at the door to see what was going on Harry was quite ashamed by than he finally gave in and took off the shirt. Everybody gasped as Harry removed the shirt. It was a bad site all the scars and bruising from the abuse could be seen but with the shirt off everyone could see just how skinny he was. He was practically nothing but bone. Everyone could see each rib and the scarring and bruising made it look even worse. As everyone looked him over tears filled Harry’s eyes as he saw the looks of horror in the Grangers eyes everyone of them was looking at him with the same look of horror. Harry couldn’t take it he quickly rushed pass everyone and hid in his room closing and locking the door before starting to cry. Why couldn’t he just let me keep the shirt on? Now everyone had seen what he tried so hard to hide. What if they hate me now and won’t let Hermione be my friend? I’ll be all alone again.  As Harry was crying Hermione looked at her parents in horror. “Why did you make Harry take off his shirt?” screamed Hermione. “I told you that he was being beaten up and you had to make him take off the shirt even though you knew he didn’t want to.” “Don’t you yell at your father young lady he had to try to get pictures of the bruising and scarring to send to child serves to help Harry. It was the only way a investigation would be opened,” scolded Marisa. “But there had to be a better way couldn’t you have just asked him permission to take the pictures? Now he is hiding and probably feels ashamed and embarrassed.” Hermione went up to Harry’s room to try to talk to him. Hermione’s parents sighed and looked at each other. “Well that could have gone better sorry everyone.” “Its not your fault dear you were just trying to do what you could to help him, we can talk to him later and explain it.” “What happened to the poor boy?” asked Daniel. Marisa sighed and explained what they figured out about Harry’s family telling them about the abuse and neglect that was obvious and telling them about what Hermione had told them about what she figured out as well. “You are going to try and help him right son?” “Yea dad I got him to stay for the summer but unless child serves takes care of it he will have to go back to the Dursleys at the end of summer vacation.” “Well do what you can son that’s all you can do.” The Grangers headed into the house and sat in the kitchen.

 

 

          Meanwhile up at Harry’s room Hermione knocked on the door tenderly. “Harry can I come in and talk with you?” “Go away Hermione I want to be alone.” “Please Harry just let me in to talk.” There was silence for a few minutes than Harry opened the door. “Ok we can talk but than I want to be left alone for a bit.” Hermione went and sat on the end of the bed and Harry sat next to her. “I am so sorry about daddy Harry he was just trying to help.” “Really how was having me take my shirt off and show off everything trying to help,” growled Harry. “He was trying to get pictures to send to child serves so that they could help you.” “Well why didn’t he say that.” “Would you have agreed had he asked you Harry.” “Well no but it would still have been better.” “Come on Harry don’t you want to leave the Dursleys for good?” “Of course I do, but nothing seems to ever help that every time Mrs. Harper comes over nothing ever happens to help.” “I promise Harry my parents will not stop till you get the help you need. So will you please come down and let my parents help or if you want I can take the pictures for them so they don’t have to see them again.” “Alright Mione for you I’ll come back down but only you can take the pictures.” Ok Harry go get dressed I’ll meet you down stairs.” Hermione quickly changed out of her bathing soot before heading down to her parents. “How is he dear is everything ok?” “Harry is fine he was feeling ashamed and embarrassed. He would have rather you had asked permission.” “I’m sorry dear will he let me take the pictures we need.” “Yes and no. He will come down and have the pictures done but he asked me to do it in private.” “You sure you want to do that Hermione” “Yea daddy it will be better he trust me a lot so I should do it. Give me five minutes?” “Ok dear thank you for doing this.” Hermione grabs the camera before she heads up stairs. She knocks on the door and Harry bids her to enter. “Hey my parents gave me the camera you want to do this real quick before you go down stairs?” “Yea let’s get it over with.” Five minutes later after taking all the pictures and getting some explanations on them Harry and Hermione head down stairs. As they enter the room Charles approaches Harry. “I am sorry Harry I didn’t mean to upset you. Hermione told us about your abuse and I really wanted to try and help you. I should have asked you for permission before hand and I am sorry can you forgive me?” “Yes sir I understand what you were trying to do and I am sorry for misbehaving I would understand if you didn’t want me to stay any longer.” “No need to apologize and of course we want you to stay since Hermione got everything we needed do you think you are ready to eat?” “Yes sir and thank you for trying to help.” Everyone sat down to eat and afterwards Hermione opened up her presents. She got some books form her parents and grandparents along with some new clothing. She finally got to Harry’s and she blushed. “Thank you Harry you really didn’t have to get me anything I know you don’t have a lot of money to spend.” “I wanted to get you this stuff Hermione so please open them.” Hermione opened up her books from Harry and gasped as she saw the titles. Thank you Harry I wanted to read both Eragon and the Hobbit but hadn’t got to get them yet. And this third one looks quite complicated thank you this means so much.” “No problem Hermione I thought we could read the last one together I do so enjoy when you read out loud you make the books come alive.” “Sure Harry I would be glad to share it with you.” As the party came to a close Harry and Hermione said good bye to Daniel and Emma. Before heading up the stairs to read.

 

 

          “Thank god Hermione was able to get those pictures this should help get Harry away and I am glad she got details on it all though I wished I hadn’t read it. This is sickening what this family has done especially to someone who has already lost so much in his life.” “I know dear but we can only do what we can to help. However I was thinking and I know it would be a tough choice.” “What is it Marisa?” “Well if these people hate him so much maybe we can convince them to sign him over to us through adoption and we can raise him. I mean Hermione and him seem real close, closer than best friends. So she won’t mind and we do make enough to afford another child. Plus we always wanted another child, but since Hermione I haven’t been able to get pregnant so this could work out for everyone. What do you think?” “Well if we can get the Dursleys to sign off on it I don’t see a problem with it but lets weight till Christmas to see what happens if nothing happens than we can try to adopt Harry.” “Thank you dear this will help a lot. I love you so much” “I love you to pudding lets go on up to our room for the night. I’m sure the kids will be up for awhile reading.”

 

 

          Rowena Ravenclaw sighed as she watched the Granger go to bed. “Just a little longer Harry, just a little longer before you are out of the manipulation of Dumbledore and with a family that will love you like you should be loved.” As she floated away she used what little energy she had left for the year to seal the Grangers house from Dumbledore. Across the country Dumbledore was at the Burrow talking with Molly Weasley. “Thank you Albus it all looks good Ginny marries Harry and when he dies she gets absolute control of the Potter fortune she will be so happy to hear it.” “Yes Molly but you must not let anyone including Arthur know about this.” “Of course Albus this will be just between Ron, Ginny, me and you.” Dumbledore disapparates to file the contract, “it won’t be long before we will be wealthy once again,” cackled Mrs. Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6: Magic

Chapter 6: Magic 

Back at the Granger residence while the adults are going off to bed Harry and Hermione are just settling down to start reading one of Hermione’s new books. Hermione puts away Eragon and the Hobbit and than climbs into the bed with the last book. “Thank you again Harry I really appreciate the new books.” “You’re welcome Hermione you are lucky the owner said that the book on witches and wizards was a mistake that got shipped to them and that it is the only one that he has ever been able to find. I am glad you get to have it as I know you will love having the only one in existence.” Hermione started to read Witches and Wizards the world of magic by Rowena Ravenclaw. “I wonder who Rowena Ravenclaw is I never heard of her.” “Maybe this was the only book she wrote or she used a different name for anything else she wrote,” stated Harry “keep reading Hermione.” Hermione opens the book up and on the inside is a message. To my heirs everything you read in this book is true. My three friends and I wrote this book together so that one day when you enter the world of magic you will be aware of what is going on and navigate the pitfalls of the wizarding world. It may come as a shock to you Hermione you are witch I have watched over you and helped to guide you where I could. This book is self updating it also contains much of the knowledge that I have gained over my life time. I must give you one warning before you read this your family must not learn of this. I have watched your parents and I know that they will not react negatively to this but in our world it would be unwise for certain individuals to know that you have discovered your heritage. So your parents may not know until your eleventh birthday. And Harry you must be careful there are dangerous people who wish you grave harm. Watch out for each other and know that even though I am gone my friends and I are watching and helping where we can. 

Harry and Hermione both blinked in surprise. “Well that is strange why there is a book with a note to us and if this Rowena is dead than how did it get in a book for us? Is this a joke Harry did you write this note in here?” “No Hermione I promise I had it wrapped the moment I got it for you.” “Well do you think I should tell mom and dad about this I mean it says they are watching us and that seems a bit creepy?” “Maybe but she said she was protecting us and that we shouldn’t tell them because it could be dangerous. It might seem strange but I think we should head the note. Just as a precaution for now. But we should also keep an eye out I don’t want anything to happen to you and your family and it says there are dangerous people after me.” “Ok Harry you want me to keep going?” “Yea let’s see what it says.” Hermione continues to read the book. It starts out describing what a witch and wizard is before explaining magic. Harry and Hermione read for a few hours before they both fell asleep on Hermione’s bed. 

Harry was dreaming he knew he was in a dream but he couldn’t wake up. He could see a woman in front of him a woman with red hair who was waving a stick around causing objects to fly in front of the door. He could hear noises from out side loud bangs and roars but he couldn’t tell what was happening. Than there was silence the woman quickly looked at Harry before she started backing up slowly towards the crib the stick raised. Than there is aloud bang on the door. The door shook on its hinges but didn’t give. There was another bang but the door still didn’t give. Harry started to cry and the woman looked back at him. “It’s ok Harry, mummy will protect you. Remember I will always love you. A tear trickled down her face as the door cracked. She than started to chant, “A life for a life a soul for a soul” she cut her hand and started writing ruins on her arms and on Harry. All the while the door continued to crack and creak. “I give my magic, life and soul in the protection of my son.” The ruins disappeared and the door finally comes down. In steps a monster a tall man wearing all black. All Harry could see where red eyes with slits for the pupils and a slit like nose. “Stand aside silly girl, you are not the one who I am after.” “Please not Harry have mercy he is just a baby take me instead, “cried a distraught Lily. “Stand a side you stupid girl” “please not Harry.” “Avada Kedavra” screamed Voldemort with a flash of green light Lily dropped to the floor lifeless. “Such a pity, but now to you my young friend, you don’t look all that powerful prepare to die. Avada Kedavra.” As the green light comes towards him Harry sees four figures two men and two women surrounding his crib. They raise there hands and say something than Harry know no more.   
\  
Harry wakes up screaming as his scar feel like some one had placed a hot iron on it. Clinging to his head he starts to cry. He flinches as he feel a pair of arms wrap him in a hug. He could hear soft murmurings coming from the door, but he is in to much pain to make anything out all he can say in not mum over and over. He feels the arm tighten and than feels a light kiss on his head. Harry is not aware of it but at the contact of the kiss and the tight hug the pain starts to go away. He soon falls asleep again none the wiser that Hermione’s parent were in the door watching as there daughter conferred him. 

Hermione woke up to what felt like an earth quake. The whole house was shaking and there was a strong wind blowing through the room. She quickly realized that Harry was screaming and that the wind was circling around Harry pushing anything near him away. She was the only thing with in five feet that hadn’t moved even her book shelf that must had weighted quite a bit had been blown against the opposite wall. She tried to wake Harry up but nothing would wake him. She looked around in panic trying to figure out what to do. She didn’t want to leave Harry but she needed help to get him awake. She looked over to her door and saw her parents standing there with shock and fear on there faces looking around at what was going on. When they got to the door they could things flying around the room some how not hitting the children they tried to get through but couldn’t seem to get pass the wind. And in the center they could see Hermione trying to wake Harry who was screaming. They didn’t know what was going on but there was nothing they could do with out being able to get in the room. Finally Harry woke up with a start grasping his head and crying in pain and fear. The Grangers could see Harry’s mouth moving but could not hear what was being said. They watched as Hermione hugged him and laid a kiss on his head. There was a light pink glow and Harry started to calm. The wind died down and Harry fell back asleep in Hermione’s arm. Charles and Marissa approached quietly to talk to Hermione about what happened. “I’m not sure one minute I was asleep and than I woke up to the house shaking. There was a wind that was pushing everything away from Harry but I seemed to be ok the wind didn’t even move me. Then Harry woke up screaming and clutching his head. I didn’t know what to do so I just hugged him to keep him safe he was mumbling something abut his mum. Then he passed out. I’m not quite sure but I think he was having a nightmare about his mums death. Well he be ok?” “Were not sure dear, something must have caused him to remember that night. What was he doing before going to bed?” “Well we were reading my new book and we fell asleep.” “What was the book about dear?” “Hermione hesitated should she tell her parents about the note?” She decided to keep it between Harry and herself for now. “It was about magic and stuff like that there must have been something in there but I don’t know what it could have been.” “Well there is nothing we can do tonight go back to bed and we can clean up everything in the morning.”

Harry woke up the next morning and was startled to see that the room was a complete mess. All he could remember about last night was that he was having a nightmare about his parent’s death and than waking up screaming before falling asleep in a pair of arms. Hermione woke up when she felt Harry start moving about. “What happened last night Hermione how did the room become like this?” “Well I think if the book is true that you preformed magic some how Harry I woke up to you having a nightmare and a wind storm was blowing everything around the room.” “Are you ok Hermione it didn’t injure you did it?” “No Harry I am fine the wind seem to just go around us but my parents saw it and couldn’t get through. They asked what was going on and I told them you were having a nightmare. I didn’t tell them about what we learned but had to tell them that we were reading the magic book and that something in it might have caused you to have the nightmare.” “Well ok as long as you are ok. I am really sorry I don’t know what happened I was dreaming but it felt so real. I was in my crib as a baby again. And I could hear noises coming from downstairs than the door started to rattle on the hinges. Than my mom who I think is a witch was saying something about a life for a life a soul for a soul before the door broke down. Next thing I remember is mum dying from a green light and than the man who killed her tried to kill me. Than something weird happened I saw four people but they were silver and transparent. The man didn’t seem to notice them than he tried to kill me but the four figures said something and I woke up as the green light hit me.” “That’s awful Harry,” cried Hermione. She hugged Harry who broke down in tears as well. After a little while they both headed down to breakfast. When asked about his nightmare Harry just told the Grangers that he saw his mum being murdered. After breakfast Harry and Hermione went back up to her room to clean everything up, than Harry grabbed the book from last night. 

“Lets keep reading Hermione maybe we can learn about what happen last night.” They sat down and read a bit more. The first couple of chapters were about the history of magic. It was a bit boring to read but they soon came upon what they were looking for this is what the book had to say. “All witches and wizards show there first example of accidental magic when they are child. Accidental magic happens when a witch or wizard experiences moments of strong feelings such as anger, love, and sadness. I believe that accidental magic and wand less magic are the same thing, but wand less magic is controlled casting verses the non controlled magic done by accidental magic. For the theory of wand less magic see chapter 13, wand less magic in theory and practices.” “So what I did was accidental magic than. That makes since and it looks like it can lead being able to use magic with out a wand than, seems as though Ravenclaw is the only person to believe this though.” “It seems so Harry, but we should go down starts for now. We can read more later.” 

As the summer passed Harry and Hermione had a lot of fun together. They would read books, play games, swim and other stuff to keep them selves entertained. Meanwhile when Hermione’s parents weren’t working they were filling out different paper work. When Hermione asked they said that it was just papers for child serves. However the Grangers were also filling out papers to adopt Harry. They had seen enough to know that it would be best to adopt Harry as soon as possible and since it was a long process than it would take a while to do. Harry and Hermione were not in the know about the adoption as her parents wanted to keep it a surprise. However they did needed Harry to sign agreeing to be adopted they just had him sign it saying it was documents for reporting the abuse to try and get him away from his relatives. They were able to send the adoption papers out just before summer ended and Harry went back to the Dursleys. 

Dumbledor was getting ready for the school year. He had just sat down to send out the letters to all the incoming first years when he received a notice from child serves. His plans all depended on Harry coming to school looking for someone who could mentor him so what other way than to make sure Harry felt unloved his whole life until he reached Hogwarts. Dumbledor knew that Harry would face all kind of abuse and that was alright because it was all for the greater good. So to make sure he could intervene he had left one of his allies in a position to pass on any reports so that he could stop all investigations. Dumbledor opened the letter “Headmaster Dumbledore, it has come to our attention that there has been another report of abuse for young Harry Potter. This is the fourteenth one in the last year. I have erased all knowledge of it from the minds of the muggles as well as removed all information about the abuse from the computer systems. This report was made by Mr. and Mrs. Granger. As normal nothing will be done by us but you may have to intervene. Yours truly Nathan.” Dumbledore sighed as he finished the letter. What to do he thought. He could oblivate everyone involved like he had done before or he could just make these Grangers disappear with the story that they moved, after some though he decided to oblivate the Grangers and Harry. Checking one of the devises on his desk he was able to get a general idea of where Harry was. However he was shocked to see that he was farther than he had ever been from the Dursleys. How had he not known that Harry wasn’t at Private Drive sooner? He monitoring spells should have notified him. There was nothing wrong with the devises so something must have interfered with the spells, but could do that no one knows about the spells but himself so no one would know to try and get around them. Deciding to place some extra spells he apperated to number 4 where he placed some tracing and listening spells in the house before apparating to North Watford however even though he had been to the Grangers before he could not remember there address. He tried for hours to find them but could not seem to find the address no matter what tricks he used. He didn’t know that he was walking right by the house which had been made invisible to him. Finally he gave up and just went back to Hogwarts to weight for Harry to return to number four. 

Days came and went and nothing seemed to happen for Harry. Hermione and Harry would read the magic book everyday gaining more and more knowledge of the wizarding world. The Grangers were worried though as the abuse seemed to have increased over the months. Their agitation was growing and they decided to take it up with law enforcement. On the next weekend The Grangers picked up Harry they told him that since child serves wouldn’t help that they are going to the Surrey police department to try to get some help. However it was a waste of trip as the police department couldn’t do anything even with all the evidence there was nothing they could do. As they were driving back to Private Drive Hermione spotted a note in the book. It gave a name and said to write this woman for help. Hermione did just that when she got home. “Hello my name is Hermione Granger I know we don’t know each other but I was informed to write to you for help. My friend needs help. His name is Harry Potter and he lives with people known as muggles. They beat and starve him he is practically on the brink of death from how little he eats and there is much more that I wish to tell in person. My parents don’t know I am writing to you and that I am a witch and I would like to keep it that way until my Hogwarts letter arrives. Please help us. Hermione Jean Granger.” 

The next day Amelia Bones woke up to a letter sitting on her night stand she was curious as it hadn’t been there when she went to bed. She quickly checked it for curses before opening it. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw what was written. The Harry Potter was living with abuse muggles and on the verge of death. She knew that the only person to know where Harry was Dumbledore and surely he would have looked into the family before he left Harry there. However she remembered that Dumbledore had also been the one that got her brother and step sister killed and nearly got Susan killed as well when one of his plans went wrong and there family was attacked. She decided to meet with Hermione and see what everything was about today.

Amelia apperated to the given address and transfigured her robes into a pair of pants and button down shirt before knocking. Hermione answered the door and Amelia explained that she was here about Harry. Hermione looked over her shoulders as her mom appeared. “Welcome how can I help you today mama?” “Well I am hear because your daughter wrote to me about a young man Mr. Potter I believe she told me about what was happening and I came to see what was going on for myself.” “Well come in my husband will be back soon with Harry we try to bring him over as often as we can.” Amelia walked into the house and took a look around she was invited to sit in the living room where Mrs. Granger served her some tea. She than began the questioning. It wasn’t long before she heard everything and she was shocked to hear and see what was happening how Dumbledore could let this happen to a child. After she got done with Mrs. Granger she spoke to Hermione in private about everything. Hermione revealed that she had a book that some how told her what to do and that a man name Dumbledore was plotting to hurt Harry. Amelia was curious so Hermione showed her the book. She read the two notes and took some copies. After talking to Hermione Harry and Mr. Granger arrived at the house. Amelia introduced herself and asked both about the abuse she than asked Harry if he could show her the bruising Harry was nervous to show off without someone with him so he asked Hermione to come with him. The group of three walked up to Hermione’s room where they sat to talk. “Well Harry thank you for telling me all this and yes Hermione I will keep quite about you two being magical. I would like to cast some diagnostic smells though to see what else is wrong with Harry. Hermione took Harry’s hand and they both nodded there consent. Amelia was shocked at the results and the shock grew to anger than sadness. Harry had gone through so much there were poorly healed bone fractures and brakes. Sever malnutrition and obvious stunt growth. But what shocked her the most was that there was a lot of dark magic inside his scar that seemed to be battling to be free. She was curious as to what that magic was as it seemed to be in battle with some light magic. There was also a strong block on his magical core. If she was reading the spell right than Harry should be a squib with over 90 percent of his core bound, but if what everyone said was true than Harry was a strong wizard as the accidental magic preformed was on a scale of trained magic users. She thanked everyone and told them that she will have Harry out of the Dursleys by Christmas. Everyone thanked her for her help and Amelia departed.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weight guys wasn't feeling the motivation to write but here is the next chapter remember to comment and leave suggestions for the story plot i just may use some ideas. If i do i will make sure to let you know

Chapter 7 The first Steps

             Amelia apperated back to the ministry of magic so that she could open an investigation into Harry’s family and how he ended up there. As she approached her office she told her secretary not to bother her and to let Aurors Moody and Shacklebolt straight in. She than cast her Golden Retriever patronus and sent a message to Alastor and Kingsley to meet her in her office immediately. After about five minutes there was a knock on her door. “Come on in.” Two Aurors walked in the first one to walk in was Kingsley he was a tall black auror he was bald and wore a pair of fangs as earrings. The next person in was Alastor Moody. He is considered the best Auror that the DMLE has he had many scars from his battles, with a chunk of his nose missing and a peg leg since his leg had been severed during a battle. But what was the most surprising about this auror was his eyes one was brown but the other was a light blue eye that was constantly swiveling around his head. This magical eye could see through anything so that no one could sneak up on him. “What’s the matter Amelia?” growled Moody. “Please gentlemen have a seat there are some important and shocking things that we need to discus. But I am going to need an unbreakable vow that this information does not leave this office unless I give you permission to talk to others about it.” “Is that really necessary Amelia?” asked a concern Kingsley. “It is this information can not reach certain individuals no matter what and this is the only way to make sure that it doesn’t reach them.”

        

        They both agreed to the vow. When the flash of light went away proving that the vow was set Amelia started telling them about Harry. “I received a letter from a young muggle born witch she told me that she was informed to contact her because of a major issue that was discovered.” “How old was this young lady?” asked Shacklebolt. “From what she told me she is seven years old. She also told me that her parents don’t know she is a witch that she would like to keep it a secret as long as possible because the same person who told her to contact the DMLE also told her to keep it secret for her and a young mans safety.” “Who is this individual that is giving her the information?” asked Moody. “I don’t know she just told me that it was a book that seemed to give her this information but that is not what is important.” “Ok keep going Madam Bones.” “Anyways the reason she contacted me was that Harry Potter was staying at her house and seemed to be in bad shape. She told me that he was abused both physically and mentally. And yes it is the Harry Potter the one who Dumbledore took to place in a suppose safe place.” Both Aurors were shocked to hear that Harry Potter was being abused but Moody had to hear more information so he gestured for Amelia to keep going. “Now I was shocked to hear this so when young Harry got back with Mrs. Grangers father I talked to him about the abuse. He was shy to say anything but Mrs. Granger told me about some of the abuse that she knew about and how no matter what anyone did nothing seemed to save Harry from the abuse. So I asked Harry for his permission to do a diagnostic scans on him.” “What did the scans show?” growled Moody. “It was horrible Alastor. Not only did he suffer from extreme amounts of physical violence but he was also malnourished and he had stunted growth he was about a foot shorter than he should have been. But that is not even the worse of it. When I did the scan it came back showing that 90 percent of his magical core was blocked there was also some really dark magic that was locked into his scar. The only thing that is keeping that magic locked up and keeping Harry from being over run is some kind of light magic that is battling the dark magic and keeping it at bay.” Both Aurors eyes widened in shock at what they were hearing. It was illegal to block that much of a core because the risk of unlocking it could cause the core to explode either leaving the person as a squib or even causing them to die.

 

        “Are you sure about all this Amelia the scans aren’t wrong?” “No Kingsley, I double checked the scans to make sure. And I can’t even tell who placed the block on his core. But it would have had to be someone really strong to block his magic. And the only person who I know who would have had access to Harry and has the pour is Albus. He was the last one to see Harry before he was taken out the magical world.” “What can we do we don’t have any evidence to show so we can’t take this to the Wizengamot,” asked Kingsley. “Well I promised the Grangers and Harry that I would investigate and have Harry away from his relatives by Christmas. It is going to take a lot of time to do this under Dumbledore nose.” “Well have to be careful Amelia I am close with Albus so I know him pretty well he has a lot of power and influence and if he catches wind of any of this he is going to manipulate his way out of trouble. We are also going to have to figure out what the dark magic is that is in his head. It could be just from the killing curse but it should be looked at by an expert I have some goblin friends who can take a look at it when he visits Gringotts I well write them and have them look at Potter. We also need to be careful Albus is sly he will probably have wards around anything that may be important and will have just as many spies as the dark lord had keeping and eye out and reporting back to him. I can guess this is why nothing has been done before.” growled Alastor.

 

        “That is good thinking Alastor you are right of course this has to be kept quite just between the three of us. I will leave it up to you to figure out the dark magic in his scar and possibly the light magic as well. Kingsley you and I will do the investigation part I want you to investigate Harry’s relative and about the Grangers I want to know who this informant is. I will investigate Dumbledore the best I can. I know he is manipulative and does these things for the “Greater Good”, but even he is not out of the reach of the laws. I want a report by the end of the week from everyone and we can go from there.” As Amelia was having her meeting Harry and Hermione were reading the book on magic again. They were reading the chapter on Occlumency . “It says that it is important to learn Occlumency if we want to learn wand less magic and it can even help with recalling information, but the most important thing about it is the ability to keep others from looking through the thoughts and feelings to gain information. They were shocked that mind reading was real and decided that they would spend time trying to learn Occlumency since it would help them with so much more. “So what do we do first Hermione?” “Well the book says that we should start by meditating to find our center. Than we have to organize all our thoughts before we can start building what the book says is a mindscape which according to the book is what will actually defend our minds.” “Does the book say how we meditate?” “No it just notes that anything that can cause you to calm your thoughts and feelings while looking inside your self to find your center can be considered mediating.”

 

        Hermione turned on some soft music to play in the background while they both sat crossed legged on the floor. They closed their eyes while slowly breathing in and out. Every now in than they would peek an eye open to check and see how the other one was doing. After about an hour with no progress they gave up for the day. Harry was a bit discouraged that he couldn’t find his center.

 

        Hermione suggested that they try something they do at school and maybe it would help they could try doing a question and answer session on what they were doing and maybe they could figure out how to improve. So they discussed what they each did. Hermione said that she tried to clear her mind but every time she did something would pop into her head. Harry said he had the same problem that his mind didn’t seem to want to calm as it went from one thought to another. Hermione suggested that maybe they should try a different location or a different position to try and settle there thoughts. Harry decided this was a good idea to try so they decided that they would mediate outside next time. The week passed by and they had made very little progress they tried switching positions to different locations and even different background noises but nothing seemed to work. Meanwhile over in the Ministry of Magic Amelia and the two Aurors were meeting up for there meeting.

 

        “Alastor what did your contacts in Gringotts say about the magic?” “They said that they may know what it is but that they will have to do a complex scan to make sure they will do it when Harry comes to Gringotts for his school supplies until then they believe as long as he is not pushed over the edge he should be fine until then. They do fear that the longer it take the stronger the magic will get as it may be feeding off his core to fight each other.”

 

        “Well I guess there is nothing we can do than for now when it comes to that. Kingsley what did you find out?” Well I went to the Grangers under an invisibility coat. I found out quite a bit. Both children are learning Occlumency for some reason. I was able to find the book you said but every time I went near it I would get confused so there must be some powerful protections on it to keep others from reading it with out the permission of the owner. However the most important thing I found was the location of where Harry’s relatives live. He lives at number 4 private drive it is a small neighbor hood with only one know wizard Harry and a squib by the name of Arabella Figg who has lived there since 81. I was able to scan out the house and there are sine wards there that I would need help with to get around just form a scan there were not only blood wards but there were wards to inform the caster of intruders both magical and muggle. As well as multiple spells to hear what was going on around the house. Dumbledore must have placed these wards to watch over the house and the coming and going of the house. So I don’t think there is anyway that he wouldn’t know about the abuse. I plan to grab a curse breaker to get me in to do some more investigations. What did you find Amelia?”

 

        “Well I found out that after Sirius Black was arrested for betraying the Potters Dumbledore was able to gain the position of magical Guardianship of Harry since he is the headmaster of the school and the Chief Warlock no one protested this. He than hid Harry away in an undisclosed location calming it was Harry’s safety so that no death eaters could find him. Other than that there was not much else I could find.” “So in other words there is no proof we can use to arrest Albus than of course he would make sure there was none,” Stated Moody. “Correct Alastor however I do plan on filing the paper work and showing off what I have discovered and using anything you Kingsley find to get Harry away form the Dursleys as fast as possible you two will help me get him when it is time we will have to move fast to get him out before Albus finds out what is going on and intervenes. I want you guys ready on Christmas day to get Harry. Make sure that you have the curse breaker with you Kingsley on both occasions we will need their help to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment guys any plot suggestions let me know. I just may use some of your guys ideas. There is a set plot but i can tweak it just a bit from a chapter to chapter bases


	8. Chapter 8 Discovery and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys i do plan to finish the story but it will take time i am a busy man who wont have time to just write be patient the story will be written in full

Chapter 8 Discovery and Plans

The next day Shacklebolt apperated to Gringotts to speak with the goblins about a curse breaker to higher. “Good morning sir how can Gringotts help you today?” asked one of the goblin tellers. “I am here on behalf of Lady Bones and the DMLE we are in need of a good curse breaker to get us around some troubling wards. The curse breaker will have to be willing to take a vow of secrecy.” “And how soon would you need this cures breaker sir?” “Today if possible but no later than tomorrow” “Well sir give me a minute and I will send your request directly to the director please follow me.” “The goblin led Shacklebolt through a door behind the teller’s podium he was led down a hall through all kinds of twist and turns. There were even doors that the goblin had to use their special magic to open. Finally after about half an hour of walking they arrived at a very large golden door on the door was engraved the coat of arms of Gringotts a dragon standing over a mountain of gold and another coat of arm that Kingsley thought must be the coat of arms of the clan. “Please wait” said the goblin. 

 

The goblin knocked on the door and weighted to be told to enter. When he was bid to enter he saw the director was sitting at his desk looking over some documents. “Ah StoneAxe what can I do for you today?” asked the Director. “Well Director I have Auror Shacklebolt outside he is requesting a curse breaker for the DMLE to get around some troublesome wards.” “And you thought this was important enough to bother me?” yelled the Director “I could have your head for this you have two minutes to explain.” StoneAxe was scared the director was apparently in a very bad mood. “Well Director I would have just sent out a curse breaker but the auror told me that it needs to be someone who is willing to make a vow of secrecy I figured you would want to know and talk to the auror about why they need a vow.” “My apologize StoneAxe I am reading over some troubling news from a contact. Bring in Mr. Shacklebolt so we may here what he has to say. 

Kingsley was waiting when he heard the door open again StoneAxe told him to enter. They walked up to the desk where The Director told him to take a seat. “StoneAxe has informed me that you are looking for a cures breaker to get around some wards. This would normally be granted for a fee of course but because you have asked for a vow of secrecy you have been brought to me so we can understand what it is that our curse breaker will be doing. Can you please explain why you need a curse breaker and whey there needs to be a vow of secrecy.” “I can but it is not a pleasant story. The DMLE was alerted to a call from a young muggle born witch not yet of Hogwarts age. She was told by a book that she has that she was to contact us about a friend of hers one Harry James Potter. When Amelia arrived at the house she was given information and did some test to see that Mr. Potter was in very bad shape. She in formed Alastor and myself and sent us to talk to you guys and to scope out Mr. Potters residence What we found was disturbing to say the least. Mr. Potter was abused physically, mentally, and emotionally. We also discovered that his magical core was blocked by 75 percent and that there is some very dark magic that is fighting against some form of light magic inside his scar. We need a ward breaker to get through the wards on his house to get the proof we need to remove him and have his family arrested.” “The Director was outraged how a family dare hurt a young child. In the goblin culture if that were to happen the abusers would be sent to be the next meal of the dragons. “Well Mr. Shacklebolt you can have your curse breaker to help however you also have the goblin support to help young Mr. Potter his mother was after all a friend of the goblin nation. Who was the person who placed the block on his core and who was his magical guardian?” “Thank you sir and to answer your question that would be Albus Dumbledore.” “StoneAxe please go get Curse Breaker Williams.” 

 

After five minutes StoneAxe returned with a young man who looked around the age of 22. “Thank you StoneAxe you may return to your position and thank you William for coming. Auror Shacklebolt is in need of a curse breaker to allow him and the DMLE to get around some wards. However this is to be top secret if you are willing to make the unbreakable vow than the job is yours and we may well have a different position for you afterwards.” “Of course Director Ragnarok sir I would be honored to help the DMLE.” After Williams gave his magical oath Shacklebolt told him everything the DMLE was doing, He than told him to meet him at the Ministry the next day. The next day Mr. Williams met Kingsley in his office. They both apperated to number 4 where Williams started doing scans on the property. After about five minutes Mr. Williams stopped casting and reported what he found. “Sir I have found many different wards and enchantments. There are signs of charms to listen into conversations in every room. There are also enchantments in place to notify of anyone who passes through the ward line from the magical signature these were cast by Albus Dumbledore. There was also an owl redirection ward that had all the mail being sent to Dumbledore. There are also wards to block magical beats from entering the ward lines. But there are also many compulsion charms to cause those who become curious about Mr. Potter to start losing memories of why they were there. There was one last ward that protected the house which is a blood ward.” “What is a blood ward Williams I have never heard of such a ward before.” “Well a blood ward is a protection ward. This ward is keyed to Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Evans as the blood that was used was Harry Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans.” “And let me guess Dumbledore was the one who cast the ward?” “You are correct sir” “Thank you Williams now can you get us into the house so that I can investigate?” “Sure I can I have to be careful what I am going to do is to puncture a hole in the wards so that we can get in with out alerting anyone. However we will have to remain absolutely silent so that the eavesdropping enchantments don’t pick us up. Be ready on the count of three I am going to toss a devise called Athena’s cone it is a cone which will cause a small disruption to the wards it won’t last but 10 seconds and can only be used once per devise. On my mark one, two, three.” William through the cone into the ward line and with a quick flash there was a hole big enough for a single person to get through. Both men quickly ran into the wards and the hole closed just behind them. Williams picked up the cone from the ground and the preceded to the house. 

When they got to the door there was another scan to make sure there was nothing else before Williams opened the door with an alohomora the locked clicked and the door opened. They both entered the house Kingsley cast a spell to let him know if there was anyone else was in the house and when it came back negative he told Williams to wait for him. Kingsley than brought out a dictate quill and parchment he than started silently casting advance charms to get the history of the house in the last decade. The quill started writing down what was being revealed. The amount of information was shocking while the dictating quill wrote Kingsley was viewing first hand the abuse what he saw scared and angered him. How dare these muggles do this to a child he thought as he watched as Vernon Dursley used a hot iron poker to burn marks into Harry’s back. By the end he was in tears. How could Dumbledore let the pour boy go through this. How could a little boy just go through it with out anyone stepping in and stopping the abuse? He quickly had Williams get him out the wards before writing and sealing a letter to Ragnarok about how well Curse Breaker Williams performance. He than apperated back to the DMLE to tell the others everything he found out. 

Meanwhile Amelia was in her office she was trying to figure out how Dumbledore was easily able to gain access to being Harry’s magical guardian. She tried to read the Potter Will but it was sealed and on inspection she found that Dumbledore had sealed the will. The goblins could send a copy of the will but it would need to be unsealed first which couldn’t be done with out Dumbledore unsealing it or Harry unsealing it being the last remaining member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter. So Amelia started looking through the laws to see how Harry could do this. She looked for hours before coming across and old law that was put in place centuries ago. It stated that if a person is the last of their house they can claim Lordship of their house only if they have been emancipated either by coming of age, or through any other means. Thinking it through Amelia decided she was tried to have the will opened when Harry went to Gringotts. 

 

It wasn’t long after deciding on a plan that Kingsley showed up in Amelia’s office. When Moody arrived Kingsley told everyone what he had found this caused loud shouts of protest and anger as they read about all the wards and all the abuse that was discovered Amelia was pissed Lily Potter had been a very close friend as well as Alice Longbottom. After Kingsley report Amelia told them what she had figured out and her plan on how to start getting more evidence against Dumbledore when Harry goes to Gringotts. Everyone agreed on the plan and Amelia decided she would inform the Grangers of their progress so far. 

At the Granger house Harry and Hermione were still trying to get there Occlumency lessons going. No matter what they tried they could not seem to settle into a meditative state to even begin the process of organizing there thoughts and feelings. Hermione was looking over the chapter on meditation. She couldn’t figure out what they were doing wrong. The book said that in order to meditate they must be able to calm there mind and clear all emotions to find there inner self. The book even listed different ways to reach the meditative state. However nothing worked for the two children. Hermione was thinking on what calmed her down but came up with nothing but reading. She was antsy to figure it out so that they could protect their minds. Passing back and forwards she tried to figure out the answer. Suddenly Harry walked in he looked at Hermione in concern and asked her what was wrong Hermione started crying about how she couldn’t seem to get into her meditative state that her mind was just to active. Harry hated to see Hermione sad so he sat on the bed and pat the mattress. When Hermione sat down he wrapped her in a hug. She could feel his warm breath on her head as she cried “Mione relax I know this is important but you must calm down it is not going to help if you are upset. Hermione started to calm as Harry kept talking into her ear. As she relaxed her mind started to calm as well soon she was just laying her head on Harry as he talked. Hermione suddenly sat up when she realized that for the first time ever she felt calm and relaxed that she could just let her mind wander free. She told Harry what she discovered and asked what he thought. Harry thought about it before saying that he did feel more free when ever he was talking to Hermione and holding her. They decided to try a method that wasn’t in the book. They both sat on the bed in the meditative stance than held on to each others hands as they softly hummed. It wasn’t long before they started to hum in sink with each other they didn’t notice that a golden glow began to surround them as they entered into their minds. As they entered their minds they could feel an outside influence in their minds. They approached the source before finding a wall. It was a clear glass wall with a reflective surface but what they saw was not themselves but each other just standing there. Harry tried to talk to Hermione to ask what was going on but Hermione couldn’t hear him. He wished he could talk to her and a door appeared on the wall when he tried it opened on contact.

Hermione raced over and hugged Harry. “What do you think is going on Mione what is this place.” Hermione sat down to think. “Well we seem to be in our minds but some how our minds are connected I am not sure why but I don’t think this is normal. Do you know how the door got hear Harry one minute the was just showed you than a door appeared.” “Well I was wishing I could talk to you so that we could figure out where we are when the door just appeared.” “Hmm that makes some sense Harry if this is our minds than by all reason we should be in charge of them and can make anything happen.” Hermione than thought about how to test her hypothesis she looked at Harry and decided to try and put a hat on him nothing happened but than again it could have been that she was now in Harry’s mind. She stepped back into her mind with the door open and tried to change her outfit. After a second she was dressed in a bright yellow sundress with a floppy hat. After experimenting a little more they decided to help organize each others minds because why not if they could enter each others minds than why not make the process faster for each other.

While Hermione and Harry were meditating the glow died down but power seemed to be building in the air around them. They didn’t know it but as they were meditating there soul bond was growing and they were sharing power between each other. This power would keep growing until there was no more power what so ever that could be drawn away from them than it would be split to make them equals. Amelia apperated into the Grangers house to tell them of her plans she revealed what she and her crew had found and told them about what she thought should happen. She was just about to leave when she felt a strong magical pulse it nearly threw her off her feet as it hit her. “What the bloody hell was that” she cursed. Both Grangers looked at her in confusion what do you mean mama you stood up and nearly went flying what’s the matter?” asked Marisa. “I am not sure do you mind if I check on the children I have a feeling something is amiss.” They headed up the stairs and came to Hermione’s room when they looked in all the Grangers could see was Hermione and Harry just sitting there looking into each others eyes and not blinking they were concern and asked what was going on Amelia was shocked as she could see power building between the two she told the Grangers that they were meditating. “Why are they doing that” asked Charles. As Amelia was about to give some answer there was another pulse of magic and than an explosion of power that even the Grangers could feel. Amelia was sent flying into the wall as the power pushed against her. As the power pressed she watched as Harry and Hermione passed out cold the power soon receded and there was a slight red glow around the children Amelia crashed to the floor and the Granger ran into the room in a panic. Thinking quick Amelia apperated to them and grabbed them before pulling them back the Grangers looked at her in anger and started to yell. After a few minutes Amelia yelled for them to be silent. She told them she would explain what she knew but it would need to wait till the children were awake. They asked if there was anything she could tell them like what happened and if they would be ok. All she could say was that they would be ok and that she would explain more when they woke up she than apperated away back to the ministry to tell Alastor and Kingsley what she just witnessed. Some how Harry and Hermione had caused a magical pulse so strong that it made the strongest wizards look weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave any comments that you would think would help with the plot and to make the story a better reading experience. All suggestions can be emailed to me at stevenricks9913691@gmail.com


End file.
